Kyle Jackson
Kyle Jackson is a main character on the fanfiction Glee: The Next Direction. Kyle was created by BlaineGleek7. Kyle is in a secretive relationship with fellow New Directions member, Jason. However, early in the first season, Jason wants to become public with the relationsip, to Kyle's dismay. Throughout the season, Kyle struggles to come to terms with his sexuality, while constantly being pressured by Jason. Biography Kyle is a fun-loving, kind and shy kind of person. Ever since he was little, he knew he was gay and it didn't bother him at all... until high school. Kyle isn't the stereotypical gay guy, he plays football for McKinley and gets on well with everyone. He has a boyfriend who is also on the football team with him, named Jason. Kyle is afraid to come out but Jason wants to be open about their relationship. He loves to sing and he plays piano very well but hasn't joined glee club for fear of being labelled "gay". Him and Jason met at a party for one of their friends when they were 13 and they just clicked. A couple of weeks later, they bumped into each other while at the video-game store and they kissed. They've been in love ever since. Season One Should I? Kyle is first seen auditioning for Glee club, along with Jason Smith. The two sing Everything Has Changed. After the performance, they both get accepted. Backstage, the two share a kiss. Kyle is seen at New Directions meetings, and enjoys himself. No Contact Kyle and Jason sit at BreadstiX, on a date. Jason asks why the two aren't officially public to everyone, but Kyle still wants to keep it under wraps. Jason continues to pressure him, and finally Kyle snaps. He stands up, and leaves, leaving Jason sitting at the table, alone. He has a solo in A Thousand Miles. Silent Girl Crush Kyle performs back-up for both songs at the assembly, but doesn't seem bothered by it. He later has a conversation with Jason, in which they make-up with each other. Rejection Kyle has a very small role, only saying one line in the beginning of the episode. He's Mine Kyle competes with the boys in the Boys vs. Girls competition, having a solo in Lego House. He later performs with the New Directions at Invitationals. He has a solo in Bonfire Heart. Goodbye, Father Kyle is seen confused when Marley walks out of the Choir Room, having told the club the weekly meetings are cancelled. Later, it is revealed that Marley's dad has passed away, saddening Kyle. Along with the rest of the New Directions, he comforts Marley during the difficult times. Idols At the beginning of the episode, Kyle has a short talk with Marley about the assignment for the week. Kyle is seen throughout the episode watching the performances of the members. All the Way Kyle is present during the New Directions meeting, and is shocked about Rocky liking Aidan. Kyle later visits Jason, and he gets invited inside the house. The two share a loving kiss, and lie down on Jason's bed. Later, the two are lying on Jason's bed, both shirtless. Kyle quickly bails, saying that he's not ready. A Christmas Carol Kyle is seen in Glee club practices. Later, Jason goes to visit Kyle, and apologies, and the two make up. At the end of the episode, he has a solo in Jingle Bells. Seductions Kyle is annoyed when Marley stops meetings for the week, due to the lack of members. As part of Sophia's plan to win Sectionals, he is paired with Rocky. The two go to visit their set houses, and have a conversation on the way about Rocky's coming out. He is part of the meeting at the end of the episode where they discuss Sectionals. Live to Compete Kyle is seen at the beginning of the episode, going to football pracitce. A jock stops him, and they talk about Kyle being gay, which scares him. Afterwards, he confronts Jason, who says he didn't tell anyone. The two sing a duet of All of Me. He is seen at Glee meetings, and is happy when Marley reveals the setlist. On the bus, he and Jason have quick chat, and Kyle says that he's embarrassed by being gay. At Sectionals, Kyle sings back-up in the songs, and is estatic when they win. Player Throughout the episode, Kyle ignores Jason's attempts at reconciliation. Lesbi-honest At the beginning of the episode, Jason accuses Kyle of cheating on him, which he denies. Jason, angered, storms out on Kyle. Kyle then sings Borrow My Heart, annoyed at what Jason thinks. He later was a solo in Neon Lights. A World of Confusion Kyle appears during Glee meetings. Relationships Jason Smith Main Article: Jason-Kyle Relationship '' '''Started: ' Prior to Should I? Ended: N/A Songs Solos Season One: Borrowmyheart.jpg|Borrow My Heart (Lesbi-honest) Payphone.jpg|Payphone (Pressure) Duets Season One: Everythinghaschanged.jpg|Everything Has Changed (Jason) (Should I?) Allofme.jpg|All of Me (Jason) (Live to Compete) Trumpets.jpg|Trumpets (Jason) (Pressure) Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Kyle2.jpg|Season Two (Current) Portrait Carterfinal.jpg|Season One Portrait Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Football Players